Duel at Pier 81
The Duel at Pier 81 was the attempt of Matt Murdock to end the schemes of crime lord Wilson Fisk once and for all. Murdock fought Nobu Yoshioka instead, before engaging Fisk. Background Nobu Yoshioka was upset that his asset Black Sky was killed by Stick,Daredevil: 1.07: Stick but blamed Fisk for the lack of proper security. Fisk insisted that he provided proper security, but the Masked Man was making business difficult. Fisk, in a ploy to be rid of both Yoshioka and the Masked Man, told Yoshioka that his organization should provide a warrior to fight the vigilante.Daredevil: 1.09: Speak of the Devil interrogates Junkie Jake]] Fisk had a problems with purchase of real estate because of Elena Cardenas, elderly tenant in a rent-controlled apartment. Fisk wanted her and her neighbors to leave her building because Yoshioka wanted that piece of land.Daredevil: 1.05: World on Fire Cardenas was killed by Junkie Jake, whom Murdock knew was hired by Fisk. When Murdock found Jake, Jake told him that his employer was on Pier 81. Duel blocks Nobu Yoshioka's attack]] As a ninja, Nobu Yoshioka knew how to slow his heartbeat and lower his body temperature to blend with his surroundings; he quietly waited within a warehouse in Pier 81 for the Masked Man. When Murdock arrived, he thought the warehouse was empty and looked around. He saw the building plans that included Elena Cardenas' Apartment building that were left on the table. is dragged across the floor]] Yoshioka appeared from the shadows; Murdock easily deduced that Yoshioka had lowered his heartbeat. Yoshioka noted that Stick taught Murdock their ways, though Murdock tried to tell him that he was not associated with Stick or his war. Yoshioka, however, pointed out that he still aided him and, regardless of his allegiance, was still a warrior deserving an honorable death. Murdock told Yoshioka that he came searching for Wilson Fisk but decided that he would have to settle for defeating Yoshioka. Yoshioka insisted Murdock show him respect as he just did; Murdock replied that he had to earn it. 's body is burned alive]] The battle began and Yoshioka quickly proved himself the superior fighter, countering and dodging Murdock's blows with ease. He then proceeded to take out his Kyoketsu-shoge and cut Murdock numerous times. Despite this, Murdock managed to get some blows in, impressing Yoshioka, who told Murdock that he is an honorable opponent. He then cut Murdock numerous times before stabbing him and dragging him across the floor. Murdock got up and managed to kick Yoshioka into an oil tank, spilling gasoline over him. Yoshioka went to kill his opponent but Murdock managed to dodge his attack, grab one of his eskrima sticks, and deflect Yoshioka's blade, causing it to hit a light post. The sparks landed on Yoshioka, lighting the gasoline and causing him to be engulfed in flames. Despite this, Yoshioka still proceeded to attack Murdock before succumbing to his wounds. Aftermath escapes from the pier]] Wilson Fisk, James Wesley and Francis entered the warehouse as Nobu Yoshioka burned. Fisk was disappointed that the two combatants had not killed one another. The Masked Man, though severely injured and bloody, threatened Fisk; instead of allowing Wesley and Francis to shoot him, Fisk beat Murdock mercilessly. Murdock barely escaped and went to his apartment where he fainted from exhaustion. Foggy Nelson, going to Matt Murdock's Apartment to discuss the death of Elena Cardenas, learned the secret identity of the "Masked Man" and felt hurt and betrayed, to the point of quitting Nelson and Murdock.Daredevil: 1.10: Nelson v. Murdock For days, due to the injuries he sustained in battle, Murdock did not fight crime in Hell's Kitchen. Claire Temple had to restitch his wounds when he opened them trying to move. During a meditation session, Murdock could not get the beating he sustained from his thoughts.Daredevil: 1.11: The Path of the Righteous During the rematch Murdock and Fisk had in the Duel of Hell's Kitchen, Murdock would repeat the words said to him by Fisk.Daredevil: 1.13: Daredevil Yoshioka would later be discovered by Daredevil to be alive and leading the Hand for its next Black Sky.Daredevil: 2.09: Seven Minutes in Heaven References Category:Events